Pet Guide
Original Author : Sandkazekage and Valkyrie Alright, so you do get a wolf pet in the beginning of the game that is level 11. Sadly, it is only for a short time. To get a permanent pet, first you must get a Magic Cocoon. 'Pet Quest Chain:' Find Counselor Hitropuz Quest Giver: Petrovich (-82, -47) Quest Target: Counselor Khitropuz (-108, -90) Walk to the north and west to reach the Councilor. Completing this quest opens two quests from Counselor Khitropuz. To complete the Pet Quest chain however, you only need to do one of them. Get the Harvest Quest Giver: Counselor Khitropuz (-108, -90) Quest Objective: Gather 6 Sheafs of Rye (down and to the left, in the fields Quest Target: Miller Mukoedov (-111, -52) The miller turns the rye into flour for Kolosiha, hence the next quest. Take Flour to Kolosiha Quest Giver: Miller Mukoedov (-111, -52) Quest Target: Kolosiha (-145, -61) After turning in the flour quest, that quest chain is ended. To continue, next go slightly north-east to Zabava Veselovna (the lady surrounded by pets). Find the Magic Cocoon Quest Giver: Zabava Veselovna (-127, -93) Quest Target: Kolosiha (-145, -61) Yes Kolosiha has it, but she wants a favor first! That's not really a surprise, is it? Bring Some Charcoal Quest Giver: Kolosiha (-145, -61) Quest Objective: Gather 5 pieces of coal (from the various roosters nearby Quest Target': Kolosiha (-145, -61)' Lost Roly-Poly Quest Giver: Kolosiha (-145, -61) Quest Target: Roly-Poly(-210, -44) Roly-Poly is further away, to the south-west. Easiest way is to just open your map (M) and click on his quest indicator icon once you've taken the quest. Help Roly-Poly Get Out Quest Giver: Roly-Poly(-210, -44) Quest Objective: Kill the following: **3 Bony Undead **4 Sad Rotten **4 Nasty Rotten Quest Target: Roly-Poly(-210, -44) Return to Kolosiha Quest Giver: Roly-Poly(-210, -44) Quest Target: Kolosiha (-145, -61) 'Types of Pets:' 'Magic Cocoon' 'Cocoon of the Demonic Pet' 'Cocoon of the Mighty Wolf' 'How do I get a another Magic Cocoon:' Buy one at the City of Fragotown for 1200 Marbles. How do I get these marbles? In the city of Fragotown you'll find red dots on your map on the four sides of town: Kill the level 1 wolfs inside to receive a certain color marble. There are Seven areas, each with their own level limits. North - left dot: Lv10-15 North - right dot: Lv15-20 South dot: Lv20-29 West - lower dot:Lv30-39 West - Upper dot: Lv40-49 East - Upper dot: Lv50-59 East - Lower dot: Lv60-100 All areas have level 1 wolfs that drop different color balls. Drop rate is 100% Note: It takes 24 hours once an egg is equipped for it to hatch. Unless you use a very expensive accelerator sold for 2400 Balls. Note: A pet must be Level 11 to be able to fight. At level 11+ it gains exp by fighting along side with you. To level a pet up to 11, you will need to use "Experience potion of young fellow traveler" NPCs near the areas mentioned up there will trade 3 balls for 1 of these potions. A potion gives 25 exp to a pet. A potion can only be used once per minute. 'How do I control my pet once it reaches lv11?' Once your pet reaches that level, options will appear on the bottom of your screen: They are from left to right: Aggression: Pet attacks all nearby monsters. Protection: Pet only attacks monster that attack either you or your pet. Passive: Your pet will not attack at all. Attack: Your pet will attack the selected monster. Return: Your pet will run to where you are. 'Pet Accessories:' Just like you, your pet has items and armors it needs to survive Pet Items As seen above there are quite a few items just to raise the pets, along with keeping them alive. *Experience Accelerator + 120 - Increases your pets experience gain for 60 minutes. (Don't use till after 11) *Magic Cocoon - Used to raise a pet. Equipped then hatches in 24 hours to a random pet. *Experience potion of young fellow traveler - Increases the pets current XP by 25. *Awaker for fellow traveler - Revives a dead pet with 0 satiety. *Food for fellow traveler - Increases pet satiety by 10. *Accelerator of the fellow traveler's generations - Changes the Magic Cocoons time to 60 seconds, rather than 24 hours. *Little Key - Starts the pets unification. *Elixir for restoring pet heath - ** Level 10 - Restores 126 pet hit points. ** Level 20 - Restores 246 pet hit points. ** Level 30 - Restores 366 pet hit points. ** Level 40 - Restores 486 pet hit points. ** Level 50 - Restores 606 pet hit points. ** Level 60 - Restores 726 pet hit points. Pet Armor Even your pet needs protected! Heres a quick overview of what they can wear: Auxcil 07:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fragoria Category:Pet Category:Guide